This invention relates to predicting crack behavior in boiling water nuclear reactors and, more particularly, to a method and system for evaluating the past and future behavior of cracks or postulated crack indications in specific or postulated nuclear reactor components interactively without human intervention.
Water chemistry characteristics in a boiling water nuclear reactor can be used to predict crack growth behavior using an existing fundamental crack growth behavior model. The model was derived from detailed engineering analyses of historical data and historical behavior so that crack growth behavior prediction can be performed accurately using water chemistry characteristics and materials characteristics.
Current evaluations, however, require separate assessments that are performed by individuals to characterize several key input parameters. These data are then used as specific inputs to the fundamental crack growth behavior model to perform the crack behavior assessment. Generation of some of the inputs may require running other models or running evaluations from existing databases. Consequently, interactive assessments are time-consuming and inefficient. The conventional analysis also restricts the ability to perform past and future assessments in a single time span. Still further, access and use of the fundamental model is limited to only a number of specialists. Because the inputs make use of different inputs requiring outputs from special sources or requiring work by specialists of another discipline, current users may not use the best input information.